My heart is fragile, promise you'll keep it safe
by shikaboo
Summary: Sora is a misunderstood girl, who just wants a friend. L becomes her friend,they stick together through everything. Can love really be in his vocabulary if friendship is to? LxOC 9sorry for the bad summary
1. Epilogue

My heart is fragile, promise you'll keep it safe.

An L fan fiction

PROLOGUE: 

A girl, the age of 4, watched as a tall man walked toward her house. The moonlight cast down on him, like a spot light. He walked calmly down the brick path, as if he didn't know what had occurred here, earlier that evening. On the contrary, this man knew everything, and she knew this.

This girl had seen it in his mind. His name was Quillish Wammy Watari, he had a school for gifted orphans, and he knew every detail about her, from a file he had read on the way to her house.

She watched as he nonchalantly pulled a key and came through the door. Closing her eye as a cloud covered the moon, while footsteps sounded on the old, wooden staircase. Soon, her door started to creak open.

"Hello there young lady, my name is…" She put her hand up, signaling for him to stop. She turned to face him, dried flakes of blood falling off of her body, from sitting still for over 7 hours.

"Mr. Wammy, I already know your intentions, and I have already decided to accept your offer, and yes I will undergo any tests you have planned." It made the girl happy to not see any surprise in the man's eyes. He was used to intelligent children having adult like conversations with him.

She watched as a warm smile spread on his face, though, it didn't reach his agonizingly sad eyes.

"Sora, my girl, you must know that I am truly and undoubtedly sorry for your loss. I wish that this never would have happened." She looked at him, her green/brown eyes filling with tears. She smiled grimly at him. "Thank you Mr. Wammy."

She then stood, gently putting weight onto her left ankle. Limping over, she reached her small child hand out and grasped his adult index finger. They then walked down the stairs and out the door, into the moonlight lit night.

Walking to the car, he fastened the young girl into the car seat in the back of the car. After climbing into his driver's seat, he turned around and smiled, earning a small, shy smile from the girl. "Are you ready? It's going to be a long trip." She nodded, and he started the car. Driving down the road, the girl's eyes closed, falling into a nightmare laced 12 hour drive.


	2. Chapter 1

My heart is fragile, promise you'll keep it safe.

An L fan fiction

I do not own Deathnote, but I really wish I did. (Cloud forms over my head as I sit in my corner, dragging my finger on hte ground)

CHAPTER 1: 2 YEAR TIME SKIP

THE NEW BOY AND THE HIDDEN ROOM-SORA-6

It has been two years since Wammy had originally brought me his orphanage. There were only a few other children living here, when I arrived. They were afraid of me, and they all had the right to be. It's human right to be afraid of the unnatural and weird.

Today, Wammy had left to retrieve a new prodigy. He's supposed to be almost as smart as myself, if not my equal. His name is L Lawliet, he's 8 years old, and has an unusual addiction to sugar.

Wammy hadn't exactly disclosed any of this information to me, but I couldn't help but look into his mine. I'm a curious little girl, it goes against myself not to be. When looking into his mind, I instantly learned everything about this L.

Anyways, today is my moving day. My self esteem and energy is drained from all of the fear and hatred the other children show me. There are hidden hallways and rooms inside the walls, that no one, apart from Wammy, Roger, and myself, know about. Inside on hallway, under the stairs, beside an unhidden room, is my new bedroom.

Small footsteps sound down the hallway, making my head lift up. The figure's footsteps quicken, as she nears my current bedrooms doorway. Almost running, the blond haired girl, quickly passes my open doorway. "That is sad.," I murmur to myself, as I finish packing what little belongings I have. Shaking my head, I stand and walk to my doorway. Turning, I sweep my eyes over the lone room, and quickly turn, walking down the hallway.

Walking down the large staircase, my suitcase in hand, I press free hand to the wall. Pushing slightly, the secret doorway swiftly opens, and I step in, letting the door close behind me. "Well, here I go." With that, I walk down the hallway, never to be seen by the others again.

The hallway is pitch black as I walk onward. I keep walking for another 15 minutes, until I can see the light. Walking a bit faster, I come to a doorway, with a light pouring in from beyond it. Holding my head high, in determination, I open my new bedroom door.

I can't hold the gasp in. The room is beautiful, Roger had done a perfect job when decorating. The walls are a deep crimson red, with black and silver swirled designs. The bed, itself, is a huge American King size, with a black fluffy comforter. Huge, red pillows litter the top, making it look even more inevitable then any other bed I have ever seen.

Sucking in a breath, I heave my suitcase onto my bed and unlatch it. My small hands working quickly, I unpack all of my possessions. As I put the last of my clothes and books away, a car comes to halt outside. The car doors slam, and I can feel the presence of a new mind and a familiar one.

'Wammy's home!,' my thought of joy rang happily inside my mind. Keeping my mind from drifting into any others, I run back down the hallway. Stopping, I pull open the secret window panel, located directly behind a portrait. Looking through, I watch anxiously, awaiting for them to step through.

My curiosity is almost getting the better of me, I want to meet this boy face to face. I already knew his name, his IQ, that he is a prodigy, and that he's 8, but I don't know what he looks like or what his personality is like. Though, as luck would have it, my curiosity is about to be answered.

The doorknob slowly began to turn, and the door opens. Next thing I know, Wammy walks in, his hand comfortingly containing a smaller gloved hand. Next, I see a huge thicket of tousled black hair and the darkest blue of blue eyes I have ever seen. The eyes are wide, observing, and analytical, they took in every thing happening around him. 'He's so pale.' I realize, as he step further into the light.

Looking up farther, I watch as Wammy looks around, his eyes confused and searching. Reaching my mind out, I easily open the 1-way telephone like link. 'Where is Sora?' His thought rang clearly in my mind. Severing the link, I knock once on the wall. His eyes snap down, and he sighs. My frown deepens at his look of sadness.

'Did I do something wrong?' I felt my tears prick my eyes. Walking back to my room, I slowly drag my feet. "I hate it when Wammy is upset with me." I mumble sadly, as I reach for my doorknob.


	3. Chapter 2

My heart is fragile, promise you'll keep it safe.

An L fan fiction

I do not own Deathnote, but I really wish I did. (Cloud forms over my head as I sit in my corner, dragging my finger on the ground)

ALMOST CAUGHT- SORA 8 YEARS OLD, L 10 YEARS OLD

'I have now been living her at Wammy's for a little more then 4 years. Unfortunately, my curiosity about this L boy, still has yet to be settled. This is unacceptable.' My thoughts are accompanied by soft Debussy playing in the background. My room is still the same, dark crimson walls, huge bed, and two fantastic view point windows. 'I'm still in love with it.'

A sigh of boredom escapes my lips. " I know it was a good idea to hide, but there's still that part of me that wishes to be like the others. To have friends, no just 1 friend would suffice for me. I just wish for someone who understands me and does not fear me. I wish that I to, like the other children, could run about and play." As if on cue, a few children run down the stairs above my bed. "Ugh, Life is to trivial."

"BING!" The loud and obnoxious sound doesn't even startle me, my ears so used to it. 'Time for lessons.' My thoughts and words are darkened today, as if by a cloud.

A few clouds move away from the sun, letting the light filter into my room as I stand. 'I already know why I'm in such a foul mood today.' I walk sown the hallway silently, my hands shoved deep into my sweatpants pocket. "Mom, Dad, I hope you really are resting in eternal peace. You deserve it."

Opening the secret watch hole, I check for any other children. 'All clear. This place really is like a ghost town during lesson time.' Shaking my head, I close the panel, and punch in the door code. The door opens, and I tip toe out, barefoot. The carpeted floor feels marvelous on my feet.

"Hmm, I wonder if cook has made any cake today. That would be delicious." The monotone voice makes me almost jump straight out of my skin. Moving my head back and forth, I try to locate the owner of the voice. A shadow falls into the living room, coming from the hallway. My eyes fall everywhere, searching for a hiding place, a desk, a curtain, anything!

'I can't be seen! I can't be seen! I can't be seen!' The instinctual thought rang loud in my head, like a rock concert. My eyes freeze on the bookshelf, 'The 2 cupboards below!'

Leaping over the love seat, I crouch inside, and shut the door partially. I watch, my curiosity getting the better of me, again.

The shadow became smaller as the person approached. Instantly, my eyes zero in on the disheveled black hair, then move down to the face of the one and only L. He's now 10 years old and still the greatest mystery I have ever seen.

"L." The whisper escapes my mouth. His body froze and his dark blue eyes flash wider then usual, taking in everything. Slapping a hand across my mouth, I watch frozen, as his eyes sweep over the cupboards. 'Observing is second nature to him, just like me.'

The sigh I was holding in, escapes as I watch him shrug and leave. "Well, got to get to lessons." My murmur broke through the silence. It sounds horrendously loud to my ears, causing me to flinch back. 'Crud, I really hope no one heard that.'

My feet are skillfully silent as I run down the hallway L had previously come through. My eyes and ears on alert. Hoping no one else is wandering the house. Unfortunately, I'm 20 minutes late for my lesson with Wammy, earning me extra work.

L P.O.V

As I walk out of the front room, I turn and lean against the wall, my thumb unconsciously placed against my lips. My eyes still wide in anticipation, I watch the room. Soon, the cabinet, on the bookshelf, creaks open. A girl, around 8 or 9, wiggles out, her medium length auburn hair glinting in the afternoon sunlight. Looking around slightly, she mumbles, and runs, silently down the hallway.

"So, the legend of the night crawler is true then." My lips upturn into a small, unnoticeable smile. "My cake is going to taste so much more delicious now." Turning on my bare toes, I walk the rest of the way down the dim hallway, following the tempting smell of cake.


	4. Chapter 3

My heart is fragile, promise you'll keep it safe.

An L fan fiction

CHAPTER 3: 3 YEAR TIME SKIP

Come out, Come out, wherever you are: Sora-11, L-13

S P.O.V

My eyes sparkle, as the snow drifts down to the ground, outside my window. A faint smile appears on my face. Each passing individual snowflake that passes my eyes, makes my smile grow a little more. 'The snow makes me think of little angels, floating down.'

Tonight, is Christmas Eve. The other children are all having a feast and party, and they're all going to exchange gifts. I, on the other hand, am very content with just watching the snowfall, and celebrating my own special Christmas. Today, is not only Christmas Eve to me, it's my birthday.

Swinging my legs over my bed, I make my way over to my oak desk. The setting sun's rays captures my room in a vibrant red orange fire, causing my shadow to hit the wall.

A card had been placed on my desk earlier today, approximately in the morning. When I had Awoken and saw it, a smile had taken my face hostage, in happiness. Observing the pure white envelope, I can clearly read Wammy's handwriting, but my eyes also fall on another card, hidden behind Wammy's. This card has my real name scrawled onto it. Wammy only uses my alias, never my real name, as a caution. We had created it the first night I had arrived, Hayashi, Mai. Mai meaning coyote, which had made me laugh back then.

"The only reason someone would put my real name on this card is," I observe the card as I speak, lifting it to my eyes. "…Is if they never learned my alias. All the children think I have run away or died, or something along those lines. The only children who didn't meet me had is L, Mello, Matt, and Near. Roger's signature is on the card Wammy sent me, so that only leaves these new children."

I set the card onto my desk again. 'What is inside? There is a 98% chance it is just a card.' With that thought I flash my hand out and grab the red envelope gently, and jump onto my bed. 'Obviously, they have no reason to try and trick me, I hope.' I frown at my last thought, but shrug, placing the card in front of me.

Pulling my legs and feet into an Indian sitting style, I roll my shoulders, and let out a sigh. I pick up the card and run my finger quickly under the flap, opening the envelope. A small pinch of pain tingles at the tip of my finger, caused by my quick opening, but I ignore it, my attention held by the item inside.

Flipping the envelope over, the contents fall out. Now, scattered on my bed, is a card, a note, and a bracelet. I can literally feel the question mark now residing over my head. "What. The. Hell?!" My left eye slightly twitches, as I stare at the mysterious gifts.

Slowly, I flip backwards off of my bed, and pull a pair of latex gloves out of my nightstand drawer. "I don't like creeper gifts. They serve no purpose other then to scare the victim cheese less." With gloves now fully covering my hands, I pick up the items.

First, the card. On the cover of the card is a picture of a beautiful night sky. The inside has golden writing, 'Wish on a star and your birthday wish will come true. Wish on the moon and your hearts true desire will be fulfilled. Happy Birthday!' On the bottom right corner is a stamped 'L'. "Well, there goes the mystery." I sigh, exasperated yet still intrigued. " Oh well, there's still the mystery on how her found out about me, my identity, and how he got into here." My finger twirls and tinkers, instinctively, with my necklace. Another sigh escapes my lips, and I lay back, grabbing the note.

Opening it carefully, I can already tell that L is intrigued by me as well. Inside the letter is very sloppy and scrawled lettering. 'Good thing deciphering is one of my talents,' I think sarcastically, while laughing lightly.

---------------------------------------NOTE----------------------------------------------

'_Dear Sora,_

_You probably already know me. I know it was you who had knocked on the door, when I had arrived. The reason why I pursued the mystery of you, is because you are the first real mystery that has ever truly intrigued me._

_The children, I remember, had talked of you, The Night Crawler as they put it. They said you had disappeared the night I had arrived. So, I cracked into Wammy's information on all his students. After a week, I finally found your file. It took me a whole year to decipher all the codes and your where a bouts. Did you know that he has 13 files on you? However, it was difficult, considering I could only work at night._

_Three years ago, I caught my first sight of you. You have auburn hair and green, slightly brown, eyes. You also have a scar on your left elbow. Yes, I did see all of this in one sighting. That night I saw you, you were hiding in the cabinet, on the center right, of the front room bookshelf. After you crawled out, you ran towards Wammy's office. Probably for lessons. I am telling you all of this so that you believe me._

_Ever since that night, I have been watching you, or rather observing you. That sounds so wrong but I cannot explain it any other way. Anyways, you are quite interesting, and I wish to know you better and for you to know me. I also know that you have been watching me, maybe we can have cake sometime, I know you like sweets as much as me. _

_In closing, Marry Christmas and Happy Birthday. If you do wish to join me tonight for cake, I will be in the kitchen at a quarter after midnight. I really do hope you like the bracelet._

_Sincerely,_

_L_

_------------------------------------__BACK TO SORA---------------------------------------------_

A big goofy grin covers my face, which is heated with a blush, as I finish the letter. At first I had been skeptical and a little creeped out by his letter, but I know I have nothing to fear. 'He's been watching me as much as I've been watching him, and he actually might possibly become my friend!' Leaning back again, my hand lands on top of an object. My eyes flicker towards the object, the silver of the bracelet L had given me catching my eye.

Sitting up, I turn my body around, and pick up the bracelet, gently, between my thumb and index finger. Lifting it up to eye point, my frown turns into a small smile. The bracelet is made out of silver and has two charms. One large silver L, just like L's insignia, and also it has an S. Both charms have a black stone delicately going through their middles. A gasp of pure aw, at the bracelet's beauty, dances behind my lips as a single tear sits in my eye. "How could he ever give me something like this?" Latching the bracelet onto my wrist, I grin happily. It fit perfectly, not to snug nor to large.

Moving my hand out, the charms jingle, as I turn my clock to face me. '11:45.' L had told me to meet him at 12:15, and I am not going to miss it.

-------------------------------------TIME SKIP-12:15 A.M.-------------------------------------------

My feet silently tiptoe down the hidden hallway, twisting and turning towards the kitchen. Small lights flickering. My excitement almost getting the better of me as I walk. I can hear my own heartbeat echoing throughout my entire body, causing me to blush in embarrassment. Unfortunately, my sill grin still won't leave my face as I keep walking.

My eyes take in all the corners of the kitchen before entering. No on else is here, apart from the young teen. He's gently nibbling his thumb, as his eyes bore into the awaiting delicacy, in front of him.

The cake itself has white icing, with black and green swirls around it. In the center sit two number 1 candles.

"Happy Birthday Sora, it truly makes me pleased that you chose to join me." His monotone voice echoed slightly in the deserted kitchen, but his eyes danced over to my face, showing amusement. I can almost imagine a moon in his midnight blue eyes. Smiling at him, as friendly as possible, I make my way over to him, leaving behind my shadowed shelter.

His analytical eyes follows my every step, taking my presence in. His eyes pause and soften, zeroing in on my wrist. "I see you like my gift." A small, almost unnoticeable, smile plays across his lips. "Yes, I adore it. Thank you so much, it's beautiful." I smile again, and so did he, I think.

His gentle blue orbs meet my own green brown. 'It's like he's looking into my soul, but in…a…..good way? Yeah, let's go with that.' He stands, slouching slightly, and pulls a chair out for me. Blushing, I walk forward and take a seat. He turns his head away, chuckling, while trying to hide his own blush. "Th-thank you.," I mumble, embarrassment clearly showing on my face. He sits onto his chair and nods, his hair flipping a little.

A small giggle escapes my lips at the awkward silence that's settled over the kitchen. He looks at me, raising his eyebrow, his small smirk set in place. "Would you rather blow out a candle or just dig in?" I laugh a little at his question, and let my devious smile spread across my face. Picking up the knife next to me, I smile at him. "Why waste the time?," I ask, holding the knife up as it glints menacingly in the light. I bring my arm down quickly and end the soon to be devoured cake's imaginary heartbeat.

**~20 minutes later~**

Well, the cake's dead, that's for sure. Ok, it wasn't just dead, it was destroyed. There isn't w=even a crumb left for the poor mice.

L and I are currently leaning back in our chairs, rubbing our puffy stomachs in content. I lay my head back and stare at the wooden ceiling. My eyes start to droop, my lazy content morphing into pure bliss. A small cough interrupts my utopia of sugar, and I snap my head forward. My eyes focus on the pale, quizzical face of L. Smiling encouragingly, I wave my hand signaling for him to speak. He smiles, shyly, back, looking like a little kid with a teddy bear mad of sugar. I had begun to realize that over the course of this meeting, his smirks and smiles have become bigger and more pronounced.

His smile falls slightly into a straight line, and he leans forward a few inches, leaning towards me. "I assume that you already know my true name, am I correct?" I nod, some hair falling into my eyes, shadowing them from his observing stare. "I'm sorry L, I was curious when Whammy told me he was retrieving a new child prodigy. May I ask you a question as well?" I flip my hair farther into my face, to hide my blush, while awaiting his answer.

"Hm, yes that is quite alright with me." My eyes immediately connect with his as I slowly raise my head. His small smile already in place, calling my own out. Quickly, I pull it back. 'This question requires all the seriousness I can muster.' Slowly, I let out a small breath and my eyes join his again. "What have the other children and my files told you about me?" My voice is firm, but I'm positive that my eyes show the anxiousness and fear raging inside.

His thumb made its way to his mouth, and his eyes raise to the ceiling, completing his look of thought. "Well, your files said that you came here a month following your 4th birthday, December 24, 1985. You had been forced to watch 5 men murder and torture both of your parents, and you had been abused severely by the men. When Wammy had found you, the files noted that you had been caked by the blood of your parent's murderers, as a result of them all committing suicide right there. Your file also says that your bloodline is very rare and unknown on your mother's side and did not give much detail on it. Your father's bloodline, though, is that of the Uzamaki clan. Because of this, he passed a demon spirit onto his offspring, which is of course you."

I look down, trying to hide the tears slowly flowing out of my eyes. I focus on my hands, hoping he hasn't noticed my tears. Jumping slightly, I look up at the touch of his fingers brushing my tear away. "Please don't cry Sora-chan. I didn't mean to upset you." His voice, so calm and soothing, makes my body instantly relax. "It's not your fault L-chan. I just had all those memories flashing through with my mind. It was very unpleasant." I try my hardest to smile at him, but I know it's only a grimace.

Behind us, a soft chiming sounds, shattering the calm and quiet night. Looking at the old Grandfather clock, I shake my head. "4 a.m." Looking back at L, I try to smile again, succeeding more then last time. "L, we should head off to bed. Cook is usually up by 4:30." He nods, his hair flopping into his eyes again. Leaning over, I brush it out of his eyes, blushing a bit at my movement. He blushes as well and stands, slouching. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" Shaking my head, I decline him silently. "No thank you L-chan. It's a far walk back to my room."

Separating, we make our way out of our own respected doors. I run the stretch of the hallway, a goofy grin plastered across my face. 'My first real friend.' I enter my room and flop onto my bed ungracefully. "Goodnight L, I hope you have sweet dreams." Slowly, I let my eyes crawl shut and fall into the land of nightmares. Only to be saved by L over and over.


	5. Attention!

HEY EVERYONE!!! 

I AM SO SORRY THAT MY STORY IS TAKING SO LONG. A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON, YOU KNOW SCHOOL AND STUPID FAMILY/FRIEND DRAMA. I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE MY NEXT CHPATERS UP BY THE END OF THIS WEEKEND.

UNFORTUNATELY I CAN ONLY UPLOAD MY STORIES AT MY DAD'S HOUSE AND I'M ONLY HERE EVERY OTHER WEEK, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT =]. 

OK WELL THANK YOU FOR READING AND WHEN I GET MY NEW CHAPTERS UP, PLEASE REVIEW?!?! THANK YOU

-SHIKABOO


	6. Chapter 4

My heart is fragile, promise you'll keep it safe.

An L fan fiction, nooooo I do not own Death Note, I'm not that imaginitive haha. I am so sorry this took so long, please review or just read, but either way I hope you enjoy!!!! =^o^=

Chapter 4-2 year time skip Sora-13 L-15

DEPARTURE

"L" Running forward, I leap into the awaiting arms of my best friend. Smirking, he let me tackle him backwards onto his bed. "I missed you. How was your case in Italy?" Patting my head, he gently sits up before answering. "Horrifically easy. I don't know why they had to drag me down there." I smile at his annoyance, just enjoying that he's finally home.

L, my best friend. He had been away for two weeks on a case down in Cuneo, Italy. There had been a mystery on a man going around killing women and children. He had called himself L'insegnante, The Teacher. Wammy had given me my own case from Great Brittan, but I hadn't been required to leave. Unfortunately for L, the President, Francesco Cossiga, had made it mandatory if L wanted to solve the case. Of course L had chosen his case, but he wasn't going to end it until it had been solved.

Laughing, I hand him the paper Wammy had instructed me to give him. "This is from Wammy." Nodding, he takes it from my hand, using his index and thumb. I watch as he analyzes the paper, his eyes narrowing as he reads. "I have to go for dinner. I shall return in approximately a half hour. You may stay here if you like. I know you have already eaten for the day." I nod and let him off of the bed. "L, are you alright?" His dark blue eyes scrutinize me before he nods. "I don't believe you," I whisper before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Tell me what's wrong." He just shakes his head, disheveling his hair even more. "I promise I will tell you when I return." Releasing my grip, I allow him to exit the room, leaving me to do nothing but think.

2 years have passed since that night in the kitchen. L has grown considerably taller, and I have grown considerably bustier. I am 13, he is 15. Ever since that night, we have been together whenever possible. Either I would come to his room to talk, or we would just be normal teenagers and just 'hang out' in my room. I trust him completely. I don't know if he completely trusts me, but I do know he trusts me. All we have is one another and Wammy, and I'm so happy just for that. They are my best friends and family.

L P.O.V

I walk down the long corridor leading towards the kitchen, children rushing and bustling around me. A few glance at me and smile, some turn away quickly, unsure of what to do at the sight of me. I slouch a little more, the children's gawking just increases as I enter the dining room. 'It's really un needed, I haven't even done anything to well known yet.'

A small red haired girl soon makes her way over to me, holding some plates of cake and other delicious sweets. "Ello Mr. L. I'm to give you dinner tonight. Where will you be sitting?" Her large brown eyes are literally glowing with the excitement of talking to me, but even the greatest actor wouldn't be able to hide the small fear and anxiousness in the depths of her eyes. "Over this way, thank you for being patient. I wasn't planning on being this delayed for dinner." Smiling a large, tooth filled smile, she stalks behind me, quietly humming.

The large wooden table that's located in the dining room is pushed to the far side of the room. It's only used for special occasions, mostly for when families, royalty, or government personnel come for dinner. Instead, there a many small, pub like tables set up here and there. The food set up like a buffet on the large table against the wall. Cook and her aid always stand guard, smacking the hands of greedy children with a wooden spoon and shooing them away. Of course, nurse always gives them extra food later in the night, when cook goes out to drink away her day.

"AH here we are. Thank you, I appreciate your help." Giggling again, she sets the plates down before skipping off to play with the other children of her class. I let my large eyes sweep across the stone dining room once more before crouching onto my chair. "Hm, cheese cake, chocolate cake, and fruit. Well cook definitely has out done herself." Lifting the fork between my thumb and index finger, I start to eat a bite of the chocolate cake. The delicious taste busting into my mouth soothes my need of sugar.

The cake and fruit easily end up gone before half of the room is done dining. The small girl from before pops up on the other side of my table, her red hair flying around. "Would you like some more Mr. L?" Nodding my head, I smile a small smile at the excited girl. "Yes that would be delightful, thank you." Again, her big toothy grin spreads across her freckled face before she quickly skips away, heading towards the large banquet table. "Isn't she just delightful?" Glancing my eyes up quickly, I jerk my head in a small nod before gesturing for the old man to take a seat.

We both watch the children for a good 5 minutes. The redhead energy ball of a girl had brought my cake in a good minute, but right now my appetite was lost. Wammy's appearance at dinner only happened on rare, unpleasant occasions. He slowly pulls out a long, yellow envelope and slides it across the smooth wooden table top. Equally as slow, I mimic him, and grab the envelope with my thumb and index. "The new case I presume." Wammy nods his head, a sad wrinkled smile covering his face. "Yes." Opening the envelope, I ease out 2 crisp, printed on pieces of paper.

"So, I am going to New York, for a case on a gang?" I don't expect an answer, but continue to read. A gang, The Aces of The Apple, had risen up, starting an almost empire like reign of terror over the poverty ridden people of the city. "What a ridiculous name for a gang," I say, taking a bite of my cake. Wammy let's out his low grandfather like chuckle, but the light moment doesn't last long. The print on the end of the first page, the last sentence, halted any thoughts of humor. 'Highest risk of death if you choose to accept this case.'

My head lowered, a slight squeeze gripping at my chest. "Sora cannot join us." Wammy shifts slightly, but other then that he doesn't put up any type of argument. "Does she know about the case yet?" His thumb slightly twitched, and uneasiness glinting in his old eyes. "No, I didn't tell her, but as we both know, she can find secrets out on her own." Exhaling, inhaling, and exhaling again, I let myself calm down some before speaking again. "We cannot think about it. No thinking about it is most definitely out of the question ." My voice rang softly in my ears, low and monotone. 'No, she cannot accompany me, no matter how much I wish she could.'

Wammy and I sat in silence for the last few minutes of dinner, letting our minds travel here and there. I stand, my hands sliding into my rough denim pockets. "Thank you for my case information. I will be retuning to my room now. Good night Wammy." His soft eyes lightened in an amusement as he smiles and waves. "Yes, well try not to break it to her to hard." Chuckling, I shake my head, and turn to leave.

Striding, I let my bare feet glide across the stone floor, and walk towards my room. My room, being L and all, is at the very end of the hallway, right below the large staircase. Gently I push open my door and enter. Sora's small frame is leaning against my window, her dark brown eyes glazed over as she stares innocently outside. "L, why do you think the rain causes so much emotion to emerge inside of someone?" She turned her face to mine, eyes connecting with my own. The intensity in them nearly engulfing my soul. "I honestly cannot answer a question like that Sora." A small melancholy smile appears on her lips and she stands up.

Guilt wracks through my body, waves of it crashing over and over again on my heart. 'How can I tell her that this might be the last time she'll ever see me or even speak with me?' Again, I sigh and shake my head. "Sora," I speak softly, my eyes downcast at my floor not even wishing to see her face. "Yes L?" I wave my arm out, signaling for her to sit on my messy bed. Her socked feet shuffle past me as she takes a seat upon my bed, quickly drawing her legs into an Indian style position. Her small fingers play with the trinkets on the bracelet I gave her that fateful night, and a small smile appears on my face before I can halt it.

I sit next to her, my knees pulled to my chest. "I have a new case." I watch her, waiting for her response. "That's great L…" Holding my hand up, I stop her mid-sentence. "I am going to be leaving. I will be gone for approximately 15 months. Tomorrow morning, Wammy and I will be leaving at 8 a.m. for New York. Alone." Her eyebrows knit together, small confusion forming in her eyes. A few seconds pass, and her eyes widen. The green color of her eyes glinting in the light before narrowing into small slits of irritation. "You accepted a case that you have a high possibility of death in?" I scowl, narrowing my own eyes. "Yes I did." Suddenly, my body flies through the air before landing on the comfortable mattress of my bed, Sora's weeping body atop my own. "S-sora? What are you doing?" Her back heaves, a hot breath tickling my chest though the fabric of my shirt. "Please L, promise me? Promise me you will try your hardest not to die. You cannot die." Thick hot tears fell down her smooth cheeks as she pleaded with me. I nod, words unable to form in my mouth. "No L, promise me." Again, I open my mouth. This time cracked and gnarled 'I promise' spits out, and she nods, obviously pleased.

We laid there, her sprawled out onto her back scratching my back, and myself lying on my stomach, reading my case prep. "I see you still have that old bracelet. Why?," I ask, gingerly lifting her wrist in my hand. Her beautiful brown eyes widen slightly before she smiles. "Because my dear friend, it was from you. Why wouldn't I keep it?" Blushing she looks down, a smile still across her lips. "Hm, am I really that important to you?" I watch her eyes intently as she looks up, preparing to answer. " Yes L. You are my best friend, you are one of the most important people in my life. I would give my life to protect yours." A heated blush rises to my face, but I look away quickly before she has a chance to see.

A pair of soft arms surround my torso, and I look over wide eyed as Sora nestles her faces into the crook of my neck. Slowly, I surround her small teenage body with my own arms. "What time will you be leaving tomorrow?" shivers run down my back from her breath tickling the side of my neck. "Around 9 a.m." Her head nods again, and I feel her body nuzzle in closer to mine. 'Why have I let her so close? As soon as I saw her in person, spoke with her, even though we were young children, I immediately let her close. It is quite strange how the humans' emotions work.' Slowly I let my eyelids drop the remaining centimeters between consciousness and the unconscious world of dreams.

Sora P.O.V-the next morning

A warm pressure lightly pressed my body, pushing me closer into a soft warm object. The sunlight warming my skin, along with the brightness glowing through my eyelids, woke me. Ever so slowly, I open my eyes. White fabric is all I see. 'What the hell? Where am I?' I raise my eyes, slowly still adjusting to the light. Long, disheveled black hair peeks out from the mountain of white fabric. 'L?' Sitting up quickly, I let my eyes look over his peaceful face. 'I haven't seen him look this peaceful, it's like a whole other side.'

As slowly as I can, I slip out of his warm embrace, sliding downwards and replacing my body with a pillow. Looking down into his innocent and relaxed face, I gently trace my finger down his cheek. 'I'm going to miss you L-kun. Life will be so different with you gone for those few months.' Stepping back, I drop a folded note onto his table, and open the secret doorway. "Good bye L. I'll see you another time." My feet silently run down the hallway, smacking off the floor as if they were made of feathers. Thick hot tears fill my eyes, slowly falling down my cheeks. "Stop crying," I mumble, turning right down another hallways. Finally, I make it to my room and crash through the door, running straight in until I collapse onto my bed. Never ending tears fall down my face, soaking my pillows and my soul in sorrow.

L P.O.V

The small chime of my alarm clock wakes me up instantly. I open my eyes slowly, letting the sun light in. The soft object up against my side indents with my arms, and I look down, finding myself staring at a pillow instead of the auburn haired teenage girl. "She left while I was sleeping." The sadness in my voice causes me to scowl. 'How weak.' None the less, I get up, my eyes on the secret doorway.

The sunlight filtering through my window glints off of a shiny silver chain laying on my bedside table. 'What could that be?' Reaching my hand over, I pick the chain up between my index finger and thumb. Holding it in front of my eyes, I quickly realize what it is. 'Sora's necklace?' The small blue pendant, shaped like a tear drop gently swings back and forth. A piece of paper fell to the floor from the table. "A note?"

Note………………………………................................................................................

Dear L,

First off, I would like to wish you luck on your case in New York. However, whether you like it or not, I will also be leaving on a mission. I will probably be back before you, but I would like to thank you. I know I could have gone with you on your case, and I also know that you told Wammy not to let me. I realize you did this to keep me safe, this is why I thank you.

I am going to be leaving for Russia later tonight. I have a case I must attend to, and I think now is the most appropriate time. I also will have a high risk of being murdered there, but don't worry, I'll try my hardest not to die. I should return a day before you, but if I do not, then I will be either dead or the case will be taking longer then expected. I hope it will be the latter.

Be safe, and I love you my dearest friend. I mean it when I say be safe, don't make me have to come and beat you up because you almost got killed.

Love forever,

S

END NOTE………………………………......................................................................

My fist slams into the fall, the knuckle cracking painfully. The fury inside my chest almost too much to handle. 'After I made sure she wouldn't be in harms way she has the audacity to throw herself into danger?!' Slowly my eyes begin to slightly close and I sit on my bed, knees pulled to my chest. 'She's going to be in danger and there's nothing I can do.' Shaking my head, trying desperately to clear my head of thoughts of her dying. Standing, I quickly make my way to the hidden doorway in the wall.

Slouching, hands in pockets, I make my way down the hallway to her door. 'You need to calm down L, she cannot see anything else but your mask.' Taking in a slow breath, the dank taste of dust and old filling my lungs, I lift my fist to knock on her door.

I rap my fist off her old wooden door and wait. '1.….2.….3.….4.' The door clicks and slowly starts to open. Her red and puffy brown eyes stare up at me, and she slowly puts on a fake smile. "Good morning L." Her usual soft voice sounds so raspy and full of emotion. "Sora, let's chat." Her smile slides away and she steps back, allowing me access into her room.

I shuffle inside, and slowly make my way to her desk chair, crouching into it instantly. I follow her with my eyes as she walks over to the window and sits on the window bench. "Why didn't you tell me you will be leaving as well?," I ask, my voice colder then intended. Her eyes, those brown observant eyes, skim over my face before she sighs and looks back out the window. "I didn't think it was important." Instantly my eyes narrow, but I hold my hand out to her.

Instantly, almost automatically, she takes my places her hand inside of mine. I stand, towering over her, and pull her to my chest. Sighing gently, I breath in the smell of her, letting it wrap around me with its calming affect. "You are the most Important thing to me. Don't ever forget that. You are my first friend, my only friend really." I feel her head nod and her arms encircle my torso in a tight hug. "I'm sorry." Her voice vibrates throughout my chest, tickling my lower abdomen. "It's forgivable, don't worry." She laughs and we pull apart, me turning away to hide the blush creeping along my face.

"I'm going to miss you L." I smirk, playfully mocking her for her emotions. "I will miss you too, most undoubtedly." Giggling slightly, that small smile of hers, she reaches out and hugs me. I hug her back and turn. "I guess this is good bye," I mumble, staring out the window. "No not good bye, just a see you later." Smiling again, I reach for the door and walk out, waving behind me.

As I walk back down the long corridor, my fingers gently twist and play with the small tear drop pendant on the end of the chain around my neck. 'I will definitely miss you.'


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION!!!!**

**I'm so sorry everybody, but my computer failed and broke down. So don't expect anything for a while, but please review and don't forget about me =]. **


	8. Update!

OK EVERYBODY! So, I finally got my laptop back, and the best news is……I DO HAVE SOME OF MY NEW CHAPTERS! Unfortunately, I hadn't saved my stories on my back up soon enough, but I do have most of the new chapters. There you have it, hopefully I'll have updates up by the end of this week. No promises though =[. But thank you to all the people who did not forget about my stories and commented, You guys ROCK! Like freaking rocking horses on crack =^o^=. Well until next time, adios!


	9. Chapter 6!

**My heart is fragile, promise you'll keep it safe.**

**An L fan fiction**

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm sorry this took so long, and this is not the best chapter, but hey at least I got an update up =D. WEEEELLL I hope you all enjoy. **

**Oh and I do not own Death Note or any of the characters apart from the ones I created. Mostly Sora, Terrence, and the governess haha.**

Chapter 5-2 year time skip Sora-15 L-17, _The Return_

Sora's P.O.V

The sunshine fell down across the old, stone building. Windows reflect the light refusing to let my eyes see inside of them. "Ah Wammy, you have no idea how much I've just wanted to see the doors to the place over the last two years." Smiling at me, Wammy's gentle face glows in the afternoon sunlight as he starts down the path to the old wooden doors. "Yes my dear, we've all missed you. Especially our dear little Near." Walking down that long path, a tranquil, melancholy feeling washes over my inner soul. "How is Near and Mello? I haven't seen them since you sent them down to observe me while I was in Russia." I cast my eyes downward before taking a shaky breath and pushing the large door open.

Everything seemed to freeze as soon as I enter. It's so eerie, all the children stop and just stare, the nannies stand back, holding the younger children close to them. 'Really? I thought we were past this by now.' Gloomily, I Just walk in, slowly making my way in far enough for Wammy to enter. Suddenly, a small weight attaches itself to my stomach. "Mai, I'm so happy you've come back!" Looking down, an orange pair of goggles and a thick head of brown hair fills my vision. "Matt?" His glossy eyes lift up and a large crooked smile spreads across his little face. "Long time no see Mai. How'd your case go? You sure were gone longer then we expected you to be." Suddenly small arms wrap around me, and little children's laughter fills my ears. 'What?' All the children are hugging me. 'Why?' Looking up my eyes meet two dark blue orbs, the deep look in them shine with happiness. "L"

Before I even realize I'm moving, I find myself running to L. Stopping directly in front of him, I smile up at him. 'L, I've missed you so much, you've barely changed.' I want to speak, but my mouth is dry and can't find any words to say. The smile, the truest and happiest smile I have ever smiled is all I can give right now. His own smile, hidden beneath the disheveled hair of a genius, is all he can give as well. Then we both move, arms around each other. "Oh L, I've missed you so much." Nuzzling my nose into his neck, I almost forget that we're not alone, that we're in a room full of people, all watching us. "Come on, let's go to my room, so we can talk in peace." Nodding, I let him lead us to his room, leaving the giggles and screams of the children behind.

Once inside his room, I latch onto him. "So, you're alive." Laughing he nods, and sets me on his bed. "I see you're alive too." We just stare at each other, analyzing how we've each grown. He's much taller now, his hair's longer, and….his eyes seem sadder. "So, how was your case? When did you return?" HE just shrugs and leans back, looking at the ceiling. "It was actually quite boring, and I retuned at approximately," he looks at his watch. "Let's say about 4seconds, 16 hours, and 7 minutes ago." I just laugh, and he smiles that small unnoticeable smile, and we lay there, staring at the ceiling for what seems like hours.

I've missed this so much, just laying next to him, feeling nothing but happiness and a serenity. "You know, you had me worried the whole time I was there." I glance at him and smirk at the small blush creeping across his face. "So how did it go anyways?" He just stares at me, his blue eyes almost speaking to me. They're saying 'You really don't want to know.' Sighing, I just shrug and look up at his ceiling. "Ok, ok, you don't have to tell me." I lay there, pouting, while he suppresses the urge to laugh at my childish attitude. "You have barely changed, you're still the immature little girl from when I was 13." Smiling up at him, I watch as he lifts my bracelet. My eyes connect with his dark blue orbs, the feeling of drowning slowly crept through my body. 'Why had I never noticed how intoxicating his eyes are?'

"L…." I start to mumble, but stop myself, noticing the way I had began to lean towards him. "When's dinner?" His wide eyes stare at me, and I feel him literally prying away at my skin like an onion, trying to see what I was really feeling. "7 this evening. You should go get ready, it's apparently going to be the feast of the year." Blushing, I pull off of his bed, and move to go out the secret doorway at his wall. "Where are you going?," he asks, staring at me as if I had grown a third head. "To my room of course." Putting my hand on the door, I push, but it didn't budge. "You're room has been moved, and I locked those doorways, for now." "Oh, well, were is it now?," I ask, walking back to his bed, and sitting next to him again. He pulls a key from his pocket, using his index finger and thumb of course, and hands it to me, a small sigh escaping his lips. "It is right next to mine," he says quietly, then smiles at me, his crooked small smile.

~20 minutes later~

Tonight is a special night, apparently. The reason I know it is a special night, you might be asking, is because Wammy went out and bought me a….a…..A DRESS! Oh, my poor heart is shattering, oh there goes my ego as well. "Good bye cruel world…..*fake cough*…..goodbyeeeee….." Ok, so maybe I'm being a tad bit dramatic, I mean the dress is not all that bad. It is green at least, and not to stuffy or frilly, so that's always a plus. I spin around quickly, watching myself in the mirror. The green fabric slid around the small curves of my body and makes the green in my eyes shine brightly. "OK, so it's tolerable." Sighing, I open my door, mentally preparing myself for the feast that is about to ensue. *WHAP* Oh wait, there's an L outside my door.

His muscular arms hold me to his chest as I gain my balance back. My green brown eyes move up to his face, and I can't help the smile that forms. "Sorry, haha, heels just aren't my thing." He smiles back, his blue orbs once again entrancing me. "I never really noticed this, but you're eyes are really beautiful L." He blushes slightly at my comment and looks away, over my head. "What a weird thing to say at a time like this," he mumbles, while leading me from my room.

L, shuffling his feet beside me, leads me by the arm to the dining hall. Looking him over, I stiffle the small giggle building up in my throat. L, the L, is in a pair of black dress slacks with a white button up collar shirt, with two buttons open, and finally, no shoes or socks. You got to love his style. Smiling, I gently nudge him with my elbow. "Hey, L, you nervous?" He just looks down at me, a small smirk playing on his lips. "No, I'm used to this treatment, it's you who I'm worried is going to be too nervous to even walk into the room." I giggle and shrug. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, this is my first time going to one of these feasts." He smiles back to me, and gently taps the top of my head. "You'll be fine." We both laugh, our walk to the dinner becoming even more light hearted.

The two giant oak doors loom over us, and I want to just burn them down. "Why do these doors seem so intimidating?" We both giggle lightly, but the pit in my stomach still doesn't lessen. 'It really is scary, to walk into a room full of people who don't know me or used to hate my existence. It's scary to even be thinking about it.' Gingerly, I reach my hand out and push the first door. L looks down at me, but I keep my eyes focused on the task in front of me. "What do you think you're doing?" L's suddenly close voice startles me, and stumble back. "What do you mean? I'm going insi-" He outs his hand up, halting my sentence. "It's improper for a woman with an escort to open her own door." He smiles crookedly at me, and I stare before smiling a large thankful smile to my friend. Elegantly guiding me forward, L pushes the door open and leads me inside. 'Thank you, L.'

Looking around, I allow L to lead me while I take in the room. It's magnificent! Ribbon like banners flow across the ceiling, all glowing from the light of the chandelier hanging in the center, the giant flame orb in the center emanating a warm comforting glow. A grand wooden table in the shape of a capital i seats all the residence of the house. At the end, near the window, is Wammy, Roger, Near, Matt, and Mello. Four empty seat are by them, all next to Wammy. L, his hand gently holding mine, squeezes my hand with and looks back with a small smile of support. He leads me to the chairs, and pulls one out for me, then takes his seat next to me between Wammy and I.

"Good evening Mai, how are you?" Looking over at Roger, I smile as kindly as I can before answering. "I'm quite well, thank you. However, I would like it if you were to call me by my real name." All the people look at me, their eyes wide. "Mai, you do know the consequence of this action, right?," Wammy asks, his old eyes only showing concern for my safety. "Of course Wammy, but these are my friends, the people I trust. Even so, I don't want to hide." I smile, and out of the corner of my eye, I see L smile, his hair making it almost unrecognizable. Wammy smiles as well, though not as full heartedly. "Very well then, everyone I would like to introduce you to Sora." I continue to smile, and laugh lightly as they all begin to smile as well. "Well, now we know what the S stands for," Matt says, laughing, his fingers rapidly moving across the game boy glued to his hands. Sitting back, we all wait for the food to be served, smiles on all of our faces.

*BAM* The oak doors slam open, and everyone stops, just staring at the doorway. A small man, wearing a black and white suit, looking like a little penguin, walks into the hall. His small beard quivers before he opens his mouth. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ANOUNCING GOVERNESS ADELAIDE AND SIR TERRENCE KNIGHT!" The small man steps back, his face red from all the shouting. Behind him, two silhouettes appear in the doorway. The woman, I'm presuming is Adelaide, walks in first. She is older, Wammy's age almost if I have to guess. Her beautiful white hair wrapped up on top of her head, and her long blue dress trailed around her body. Behind her came Terrence, he is wearing a normal tail-coat black suit, a red rose resting in his chest pocket. His slicked back dirty blond hair and egotistical smirk only added to the spoiled brat air around him.

I lean over, my back against L's chest. "Who are they?," I whisper, unable to even recognize their last name. "The governess is an old friend of Wammy's. I'm surprised to hear you don't know who they are. Their family holds almost all of the land from Inverness to Birmingham." L's chest heaves slightly with a sigh when the pair make their way over to us. We both stand and bow our heads in respect. As I look back up, my eyes meet with the sky blue eyes of Sir Terrence. "Hello my beautiful maiden, how may I ask is your night fairing?" I look around a second, glancing back at L an eyebrow raised, but all he does is smirk at me, clearly amused. "It is going well, um, and yours?" This Terrence just laughs before gripping my hand and kissing it, his hand squeezing mine painfully. "Oh it's going well now that I have some type of company here." My eyes slant with annoyance at this brat's insolence, and I pull my hand free. "Well that's good to hear. I hope you have a good time." With that I sit down next to L, my eyes closed in anger.

Thankfully, the food is served and now all the children, including Matt, Mello, and I reach forward grabbing for chicken legs, salad, sweet ham, sweet peas, and of course my favorite, the American kool-aid set out just for my sake. When my plate is full enough with the food that I actually want, I bow my head once again. 'Thank you Nephthys.' Before I can put my fork into the awaiting delicious food in front of me, Sir Terrence suddenly spills his ICE COLD water all over me. My whole chest and dress are soaking wet. I look up, eyes wide and mouth in a small 'O'. L looks at me, then glares at the nuisance beside me. "Oh dear, I am quite sorry. Please do forgive me my dear lady," he says, a small smirk playng at his lips. I sigh, trying to over come the urge to angrily huff and punch this man in his pampered face. Standing, I forcefully look down at the man. "It's…alright. Please, excuse me." With that I walk out of the dining hall, my heels making me wobble, not to mention the anger causing my body to shake.

~L's P.O.V.~

I watch Sora leave, her body language almost completely in control, but I can see it, her hands shaking. 'This bastard did it on purpose.' Looking around, I realize that everyone is staring at us. "Excuse me everyone, I'm going to go check on her. Please, enjoy your meal." Quickly, I exit the room as well, and turn down the hallway leading to Sora's room. And to think, tonight was supposed to be a dinner dedicated to her.

Her door soon comes into view, and I knock. I wait a few seconds, and knock again. Still, no answer. "Sora?" I go to walk to my room, but a small creak comes from the inside of her room. Then a large creak, like something being pushed. Muffled sounds start to come through the door. "L!" Her voice is strained, almost inaudible, but I still hear it. "SORA!" Pushing her door open I rush in.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

OOOOH CLIFFY! I'm so bad ^.^. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the new update! Please review and tell me what you think.

~Shikaboo


	10. The TWO great detectives

_My heart is fragile, promise you'll keep it safe._

_An L fan fiction_

Shikaboo: D= No, I do not own this wonderful amazing anime/manga called Death note. I do own my own characters though (SORA! =D) So, this is kind of short, I'm sorry, but please review!

L: She'll give me a cookie if you do, so please review. ^.^

Sora: grow a spine L, besides I could make you all the cookies you could ever want ^/^

L:...WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THIS?

Sora: ^o^ *snicker* you're so cute when you're mad

L:...-/- ...*falls out of chair*

Shikaboo: 0_o...AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA You made him fall!

Sora: Meh, he'll be fine that lil pervert. ^.^...*pokes L with churo* hey, you ok?

Shikaboo: ANYWAAAAYS! please review =^.^=

L: +_+...*droooling and passed out*

Sora: 0).0)...(0.(0...0.0...*waves cupcake in front of L's nose*

L: o.0 CUPCAKE SENSES TINGLING! *glomps Sora* omnomnomnomnomnomnom

Shikaboo: =D awwwwww

Chapter 6- What? L.P.O.V.

Sora, my Sora, her body is thrown against the wall, blood soaking her forehead, and gown torn. The bastard who did this to her, the cowardly bastard stood next to her, holding her by her hair, a masquerade mask covering his upper face. "Show your face." The man chuckles, and pulls tighter on Sora's hair. "Now why would I do something so foolish? No, this is a mystery even you, the number one detective, will never figure out." The pain in my chest, it stung with anger and fear. 'I can't let her be harmed.'

The blank look on my face I know worries the man, he does what any man like him would do, he just hurts his hostage more, by pulling her hair tighter. "You know it's very cowardly to take a hostage." That man, his smile slips slightly, and pulls a small knife from his pocket. 'The knife…' My eyes narrow only a mere millimeter, and I step forward one step. "Stay back!" I can see his eyes, wide and hysterical behind the mask. "No, you're not going to kill her or hurt her." His mouth opens, but I hold up one finger. "And I can tell you 3 reasons why, right now. 1. You went through so much trouble just to be alone with her, you've been stalking her, waiting for her. You wouldn't throw all that work out the window for one good fuck. 2. Well, I just plain will not permit you to harm her. And finally 3. She already has you taken down."

A large, maniac, smile stretches across his face. "She has me down already? What the hell do you mean by that? You, you're just playing those fucking mind games with me." I watch him, his skin shining with sweat, his body shaking, and his eyes, those large crazed eyes, meet my emotionless blue orbs. "You're a fucking liar. Come on I call your bluff, oh great detective! Ahhaahaha." Sora's scared face suddenly changes. The wide scared eyes slit into calm, collected brown eyes of steel. She pulls her hand down, grabbing his hand holding the knife, while kicking back and crushing his knee into the dresser behind them. "Gah!" The man leans over and she thrusts her elbow into his face. A sickening crack fills my ears, and blood flows down the man's face. Finally, I pull Sora away before leaning down and jabbing his neck and shoulder, effectively bruising and knocking him unconscious.

"L." I look down, Sora's standing at my side, her body brushing mine. "You know who he is too, don't you." I nod and kick his mask off. "Sir Terrence." The bloodied and bruised face of the young man lay in the shadows of her room, but we both can still identify him. "Come on, let's get him in the lockdown room," she says, her voice sad and quiet. "Do you want me to contact Wammy?" She shakes her head. "No, let him enjoy the dinner for now, we will tell him after every one is in bed." My eyes bear into hers as I search for all the emotions she's pushing back and hiding. "You were scared weren't you." She nods, her beautiful eyes sad and downcast. A small frown appears on her face. "I feel so ashamed. I shouldn't have frozen the way I did when he attacked me." I pull her in, resting my head on top of hers. "No, do not be ashamed. That's a human instinct. You defeated him yourself, so calm down, alright?" She nods her head, and pulls back, smiling up at me. 'I can still tell it's a fake smile.'

"ALRIGHT! Let's get to work then." Sora easily lifts him up by his legs, and I grab him by his arms, and we swiftly carry him from the room, down the hall, and to the lockdown room. "Should we detain him?," Sora asks, looking at the cuffs connected to the bed we had laid him on. "Yes, he's obviously suffering from some mental disease. My guess would be-" "Schizophrenia?" I nod at her, and strap his arms down, while she gets the legs cuffed. "Either way, we won't know anything until we've observed and interrogate him." Looking back, I notice she's staring down at him. A small spark of sadness fills her eyes, and she reaches her hand forward. Pushing his hair back, she looks at the broken nose she had given him. "I feel bad for what I did." She stares down at him, her brown eyes darkening to a deep red.

Suddenly she walks past me, her eyes shadowed over by her looking down. "Come on, there's no need for us to be down here right now." I follow her, my hands in my pockets, and my mind buzzing with new questions. Closing the steel door behind me, I lock the chains, and follow her up the staircase.

We walk back to my room, and gently, she slides down my wall sitting in front of my door. I continue on, and crouch down in my chair and being to watch. I watch as she starts to tremble. I watch as she begins to cry, then angrily wipe the tears from her eyes. I watch as she lifts her head and watches me. Then I watch as she begins to stand, and walk towards me. That's when I feel it, the warm slick tears falling from my own eyes. The feeling of a large chain pulling at my chest and filling it with sadness and anger. I close my eyes, and lay my head down onto my knees, feeling weak.

A light touch on my cheek makes me raise my head. Opening my eyes, I peer into her brown eyes, the deep care and glossy tears pulling me in. "I'm sorry." Her eyes widen at my mumbled apology, and she opens her mouth but stops. Shaking her head, she pulls me forward, gripping me to her digging her head into my shoulder. "Don't you dare apologize for crying. Never apologize for doing something human and emotional." The tender and raw edge to her tone make me look down at her. Slowly, I stand, holding her to me as I lift from the chair. Gripping her tightly, I gaze down into her brown eyes. "Sora….I am not apologizing for crying." Her eyes narrow, the green specks shining through. "I am apologizing for not protecting you, for not stopping him before he hurt you, and for, most of all, letting you see how weak I am.

Her mouth falls open into a small 'O' shape of mild shock, but her eyes don't widen or narrow anymore. "L, it is not your fault that he knew how to get here before you. Honestly, he must have left after you. Why would he be so stupid as to-" She cuts off suddenly, and I look at her. Then realize why she stopped. 'Why did he leave after me.' That's when we both look at one another, our eyes connecting in full understanding. "He was a decoy," I mumble. "And we fell for the charade." She sighs, smacking her forehead. We both look at one another again. "The question now is who was he being a decoy for." I nod, and sit back into my crouched position on my chair as Sora crosses the room and sits cross legged on the window bench.

"Wammy." She nods, agreeing with me. "She's after Wammy." I nod as well. Quickly, we both are running down the hallway, the stairwell, and through the doors back to the table. The whole room becomes silent as every pair of eyes turns towards Sora and I. "Governess Adelaide and Wammy, we are sorry to interrupt your dinner, but we insist to speak with you both privately." Sora's eyes burn into the governess's and Wammy's old eyes sparkle with curiosity. Standing, he holds his hand out for the governess, causing Sora and I to watch with the utmost caution. The two sweep past us, Governess Adelaide's eyes burning into ours with the rage burning within the aged milky irises.

Once outside the dining hall, Sora begins to lead them down the hallway, and I bring up the rear. Soon we are outside the detaining room's door, and she pulls it open leading them down the dark stairwell. "Wammy, where are we going?," The governess asks, but Wammy does not answer, only follows. Sora's red brown eyes seem to glow in the dark as she unlocks and pulls open the steel door. Her eyes, blood curdling stone cold eyes, stare into the governess's as she waits for her to walk inside.

Sora's P.O.V.

The old woman walks inside, a small indignant huff as she sweeps past me. L closes the door behind her, leaving me alone with her. Suddenly she stops, her eyes having fallen on her unconscious and blood covered son. "Surprised governess?" I keep my face void of all emotion as she turns, her face full of shock, but it quickly changes. Pure rage, fire in her eyes, rage twists her once kind and lovely face into one that resembled a demon. "Oy, don't out on such a face like that, it makes you look ugly." The woman's eyes widen and she shrieks in anger. "HOW DARE YOU! SUCH INSOLENCE!" Nodding, I just kick a chair out to her. "Right insolence. Now sit, we have much that we 'women' must chat about." Her face red and still twisted, she looks back at Tristan, grunting once, and sits.

A few minutes pass by, but I make no move to speak or get up. I watch though, as she twitches, her eyes wandering to the table beneath me, then the wall above me, then to the floor, and again they go through the same cycle. 'Avoiding eye contact. She's hiding her eyes from me, she's trying to look guilty. A ruse eh? So then, there's a 86% chance she'll just push it off on Tristan or someone else, though I am 95% certain that whatever her plan was, she devised it.' Her eyes quickly glance up at me, the cold glint of hatred in them piercing me. I blink, making it look like I just came out of thought, and she snaps her eyes away. 'Now I am 100% certain.'

Standing, I begin to walk towards the still unconscious Tristan. Her eyes watch my every movement, but she makes no move to stop me. 'Gotcha.' Reaching down, I run my finger across the strap holding his left arm down. "It's a pity," I say, just loud enough for her to hear me. "I found this poor boy in my room. He was so intimidating. Throwing me around, trying to violate me…" a small smirk plays at her lips, she thinks I can't see it. "or at least making it look like he was trying." Her back snaps straight, and she stares at me through slit eyes. "Heh, he even let me break his nose and two ribs." I stare back at her suddenly, my brown red eyes capturing hers. "You want to tell me why."

L's P.O.V.

Wammy and I watch from our seats on the outside of the two way mirror disguised as a wall. Sora's interrogation holding my attention in many ways. Her emotionless face, powerful eyes, and relaxed body language all very intimidating to someone who would be being interrogated. I watched as she arose small reactions from the women and as she came to conclusions in mere minutes. She is truly brilliant.

Wammy and I watch with even more interest as she suddenly turns, her eyes almost glowing. "You want to tell me why." That sentence, it seemed like a command, and the governess's lost eyes swiveled to the boy laying on the cot. "I..it was Tristan. That boy, he threatened me! I had-" Sora's teeth gnash together, and she slams her fist on the table next to her. "Do not lie to me." Her face, still void of emotion, terrified the older woman. "I… I was given orders to-" Again, Sora moves, but this time she steps in front of the woman. Her face close, and voice dangerously low. "I said do not lie to me Governess Adelaide." The old woman's eyes stare up at her, terror shining through them. "I was going to kill him." Just like that, the old governess sang like a canary.

Sora's eyes suddenly dim to a deep chocolate, and she frowns. "That didn't seem too hard. Now, by him, you mean Wammy correct." The old woman's eyes open in shock at the realization of what she had just said his her. Numbly, she nods.

"She truly is remarkable," I mumble, my teeth nibbling on my thumb. Wammy's eyes look over at me and he smiles. "Yes she very much is. Of course, you haven't seen her angry interrogations. Adelaide got off pretty easily if you ask me." A small chuckle escapes me, and I watch as Sora walks towards the door, her eyes glimmering with a satisfaction. "She seems proud of herself." Nodding, Wammy, stands and waits to welcome Sora. She slips through the door, her eyes and smile glowing with happiness. "Hey." And yes, that is all this woman, this brilliant, overjoyed, and wonderful woman had to say.

Quickly, Wammy had us all back to where we should have been. Sitting at the table, enjoying the delicious food, and smiling in content. Although, most of the other children had left, Matt, Mello, Near, and Roger stuck around to talk and joke with us. Sora's happiness felt like a wave crashing down around me, wrapping me up, and I couldn't keep myself from giving into the smiles and jokes. 'So this is what happiness and acceptance feels like.' Gazing at me, Sora's happy eyes bring a large smile to my face, one that only she could see. Her smile makes my heart flutter and my chest fill up with warmth. 'I think this is something I could get used to.'


	11. Chapter 7 the legit chapter 7 D

My heart is fragile, promise you'll keep it safe.

An L fan fiction

I...*opens mouth, trying to form the words*...I...d-d...do...*Cough*

L: Slaps back

Shikaboo: I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR MY OWN! D'X

L:There, was that so hard?

Shikaboo: *sniffle* yes...

L: 0_o *looks around, avoiding the crying writer* here...*hands piece of cake*

Shikaboo: ^o^ YAY *glomps the L beast* THANK YOU L!

Sora: That, my dear friends, is a once in a lifetime anomaly

Shikaboo: CAKE!

L and Sora: Oh...god...0_e

Shikaboo: Nomnomnomnom, anyways, please review! or not...but just let me tell you this. If you do not, then I will make sure bad, horrendous things plague L 0.e

L: O don't test her, she's crazy!

Sora: Maybe you shouldn't threaten them, so that way they'll review nicely =D

Shikaboo: Damnit...fine...Please review and I will not hurt the L beast or the Sora bear =D

L: (*_*) anyways, please enjoy

Chapter 7 S.P.O.V. 1 month later

I stare at my reflection, scowling in displeasure at the degrading clothing on my body. A long, tan skirt falls to right below my knees and a normal button up white shirt with a tan sweater. For god sakes I even have to wear stockings. STOCKINGS! They want me to teach children to be themselves and grow up and fulfill their dreams, in a itchy old grandma suit. Sometimes, I don't see how this is a school for geniuses.

I have to teach now, to teach the younger kids about interrogation and reading people's emotions and faces. This is just another test, too many tests if you ask me. I have to pass being able to work socially with others. How am I not social? L didn't have to succumb to a test like this, why me?

Another haggard sigh escapes my lips, and I'm on my way. Walking briskly down the hallway, I look away bashfully as L also walks out of his room. 'I was hoping he wouldn't see me.' He quirks a smile, amused by the sight of me. "Well, good morning Sora. How are you?" Grumbling, my eyes avert out the window, pretending he's not there. "Ne? Has my poor Sora gone deaf?" His face appears in front of mine, but my eyes still skim around, pointedly avoiding him. Suddenly, his finger starts poking me in the face, the neck, the stomach, anywhere he can poke quickly. I smile, dropping the charade and laugh at his feather fingers.

Laughing I lunge at him, tackling my unsuspecting friend to the ground. Quickly my fingers set to motion as they fly all over his body, tickling him to hell and beyond. "Paybacks a bitch, haha." His eyes widen as laughter begins to erupt from his mouth, and a large flush crosses his cheeks. "St-stop Sora-chaaaaaaaaaaaan~" Suddenly he flips us over, leaning over me on the floor. His face leans down centimeters from my own. "Don't mess with the best Sora-kun." 'Kun?' His fingers again fly over my body and my laughter erupts, echoing throughout the building.

"Ahem." We both stop, wide eyed, and slowly look up at Wammy. His face is far from amused, and his eyes glint at the position were in. "Um…it is most assuredly not what it looks like." I push L off, and we sit on the ground like sulking puppies, sheepishly looking down. "You two are such a handful." I sulk a little more, but L just shrugs, not bothered one bit by his statement. "Since when did having fun become a crime Wammy?" ooooh, burn. I watch as Wammy and L stare each other down. A large smile spreads across Wammy's face and boisterous laughter flees his mouth. "Oh you two really are something."

L and Wammy walked with me to my classroom before walking off, to have "Man talk because they're men." They think I didn't hear the small thoughts of cake and the shop they were going to running around L's brain. It's strange, I usually can't get a loud reading from L, his mind is usually too jumbled, but as soon as anything related to sweets pop into his mind, BAM! that's all I can hear. He really does have an interesting mind.

Sighing, I stare up at the wooden door. The number 22 engraved on it. "If there is any higher level looking down on at me at the moment, please, don't let me kill any children." Inhaling quickly, I enter the room, trying to push back any intimidating air I have around me. 17 eyes turn to me, some cold and calculative, others large and sweet, but a cold uncomfortable chill runs straight down my spine. "H-hello. How is everyone this morning?" Rubbing the back of my neck, I walk towards the board bashfully. A chorus of jumbled 'good', 'tired', and 'ok, how're you Ms. Sora' answer me. "Oh, please call me Sora." They all nod, and suddenly a pair of orange goggles and red hair attract my attention.

"Put yer game away Matt." Losing all bashfulness, I deadpan and lightly snarl the command to the adolescent kid. "Aww c'mon Sora, I just got to get to the check point. Please?" His big puppy dog eyes gaze up at me from behind his goggles, and pathetically, I smile sweetly and nod. "You better save at that check point or trust me, you'll miss that game." Nodding, not even paying attention to me, he keeps his fingers and eyes intent on his device. "Ye…ah" I just sigh, completely bemused, and walk back to the front of the room. "So, what exactly was your teacher doing before she left?"

What a day. Those kids, geniuses or not, are still kids. Do you know how many children I had to pull off of one another, order to share, or wake up? I swear I will make the person who had the bright idea of mixing children of different ages in one class rue the day he did it. Yes, he will pay.

Grumbling my curses, I stalk down the hallways of Wammy's. Hair tickles my face, and I stop. The realization of what day it is hitting me full force. 'It's Wammy's birthday!' It's been so busy that it actually had slipped my mind! How ridiculous, I actually forgot his birthday. Sighing once again, I slowly shuffle my feet towards my bedroom. 'Hopefully this feast goes on without a hitch.'

*BAM* My body suddenly flies through the air as a the air rushes from my lungs. A painful weight is crushing my abdomen as I fly backwards, gravity playing god to my demise. "kyaaaa! What the hell?" Stars dance across my blackened vision before a dancing colorful ceiling slowly appears. A small head full of fluffy white locks suddenly fills my vision. "H-ey, you okay?" Gently, I pat the top of the fluffy head. Large black eyes raise to meet mine as the face of a young child fills my view. A small blush colors his cheeks as he sits up, still on my stomach.

He sits there, awkwardly staring at me, but his eyes still seem like they're looking past me. His finger rests on his lips, looking like a white haired replica of L. "Are you alright?," I ask, not quite sure what to do. He nods quickly, but still doesn't move. Slowly, I lift my arms up to steady the child as I sit up, his small frame still on my lap. "You're Sora." Blinking, I look down at him a little taken a back by his soft tone. "That I am, and you would be?" He looks down, a small blush rising to his cheeks again. "No, wait. Can I guess?" His head bobs once, and I smile.

Looking him I over, I notice a few key things, but drag it out. His white hair is fluffy and wavy, just like a lamb. He's wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black sweat pants. If I had to guess by size, he looks to be about 6 or 7, at the most 8. Although, it wouldn't surprise me if he was a bit older. A lot of children at Wammy's are small for their ages.

Smirking, I poke him in the nose, causing his eyes to widen even more. "You are Nate, or better known as Near, eh?" A small, little twist of his lips is the only show of his smile, and it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. "You figured it out so quickly, is it my hair that gave me away?" Chuckling lightly, I nod. "It really is a nuisance." Near finally got off of my lap, and stood in front of me, his eyes looking around the hallway we were in. "Ah, but I like your hair, it's like a little lamb." His face twists into one of annoyance, and he huffs, glaring at the strand in his face. "No, I mean it, I really like your hair," chuckling lightly, I push that little strand from his face.

"NEAR!" Eyes wide, I watch as Mello comes sprinting down the hallway, his chocolate bar flying around in his hand. "Near, why is Mello chasing you?" His lips twist into that odd little smile again. "I put all of his chocolate in the toilet tank." I can't hold back the chuckle escaping my lips, and I reach over and pat his head. "Kudos for you, but~ you should probably run…" He nods, and quickly takes off, his small finger tangled in his bangs the whole time.

"Ah Mello, how are you today?," I ask, standing directly in the middle of the hallway. "ANGRY!" His small body quakes with rage, and he shoves a soggy chocolate bar in my face. "That damn sheep ruined ALL MY CHOCOLATE!" My nose wrinkles in disgust at the toilet waterlogged sweet. "We should have a funeral." Mello's body halts beside me, and he looks up with wide, innocent eyes. "Really?" Pursing my lips, I look up to the ceiling in mock thought. "Hmm, yes, I definitely think it's appropriate." His thin body suddenly propels itself into my side, and he holds me in a tight happy hug.

A few minutes later, we have all of his "dead" chocolate bars in a shoe box. Matt lifts the last bit of dirt from the mulch patch beneath the giant spruce tree. "All ready Mello." Mello rushes forward, pushing little old Matt to the right before sinking to his knees, the box resting on his lap. "Do you, ya know, want to say anything?," I ask as I lift Matt from the ground. He glances back at us momentarily before nodding, and moving the box into the hole.

Alright, I do feel pretty…what's the word? Stupid, yeah that's it. I mean, the kid knows that the chocolate bars weren't alive or anything. Right? I mean if he did that would just, actually no, that wouldn't surprise me all that much. This kid is obsessed with chocolate. Every day, at all hours, I will see him with a chocolate bar in his hand. One too many times I've walked in on him asleep in the library with melted chocolate covering his face. Then, he would scream bloody-murder at the sight of wasted chocolate on his fingers and desk. It was like a crime scene when I'd see him. Chocolate melted all over his fingers like blood and such. God, I wonder if this kid feels like some sort of chocolate murderer every time he eats some, if he gets some sort of sick twisted pleasure out of murdering his chocolate bars.

"Um, you all were very delicious, and wonderful. You all kept me anticipating the next day, to eat another delicious chocolate bar, to have the bursts of amazing flavor on my tongue." Quickly, my hand flies to my mouth to stifle the chuckles slipping through. "Oh, and the long days and nights you have held me through," small tears begin to sprinkle Mello's cheeks, and this time I have to clasp Matt's mouth to keep his giggle fit at bay. "Y-you didn't deser-r-rve to die this…*gasp* WAY!" His small fist flew into the air with his exclamation, and quickly brought them back down.

Mello stayed hunched over, fists buried in the ground, and shaking with small tears for a few minutes. Silently, Matt and I glance at one another.

'This is really weird….' That it is Matt, that it is.

"Hey, Mello," I hunch down beside him, rubbing his back. "You are aware that there are more chocolate bars out there, right?" His eyes slide to my face, slitted into a glare. "Of course I do, I'm not a moron. I have hundreds of other chocolate bars, but **those **chocolate bars," he points at the dirt covered shoebox once again. "were murdered by that damn lamb!" Quickly, I cover my mouth to stifle the about to escape chuckle. "It is not funny, how do you find this amusing in any way?" His eyes widen to 10x their size as he points at my face. "It's not funny, it's just, well, don't you think you are over exaggerating, Mello?" The small child just huffs, his golden eyes shining with fresh tears. A small guilty pang tugs at my chest, and I sigh, resting my hand on his back again. "I'm sorry, it's just that," I sigh, throwing the tactful part of my brain out the window. "Come one kid, you're 10. There were only about," I recall the chocolate carcasses in the box. "5, yes only 5 waterlogged bars."

The snap of a twig quickly causes Mello and I to turn. My eyes meet the completely bewildered blue orbs of L, and suddenly I feel Mello's face buried in my lap, hiding his embarrassment.

"Good afternoon L," I smile at him, stifling a chuckle. "A good afternoon to you as well. Now, why are you burying that shoebox? Did a bird die?" His thumb gently tucks itself into his lip as he quirks his head. "NO!" Mello's small head snaps up from my knees, and he raises his small fist to the house. "That damn lamb waterlogged my chocolate!" L's head just shakes as he walks forward, a small smirk beneath the curtain of his bangs. "Such a colorful vocabulary for a child." Mello's face pales before turning bright red. Quickly, he huffs and turns away, looking at the tennis courts and fields.

Glancing back up at him, I smile and gently shake my head. "Apart from this, what brings you here L?" A small box falls into my lap, and I look between it and L, clearly bewildered. "….and I now have a box becaaaauuuussse?" He just sighs before reaching down and gently lifting the lid with his thumb and index finger. The lid slides off with a small 'pop' and I stare inside, curiosity burning within me.

A small giggle escapes my lips before I can stop it. Reaching forward, I lift the delicate object from within the box. "Don't tell me this is your birthday gift for Wammy. I think it's just a touch too feminine for his taste." Smirking up at L, I display the silver chained necklace holding the tear drop shaped jewel. "No, this one, my dear Sora, is for someone just a tad more feminine then Wammy." Chuckling lightly, he leans down and puts it around my neck. Shivers of electricity race down my back as his breath hits my neck and his finger brush my shoulders.

"Come, it's time we all got ready for Wammy's party." Releasing a sigh, I lift myself up and walk along behind L and Matt. Suddenly, a small soft hand grips my own. Glancing down, I smile at the putting face of Mello. His eyes stray around and his small hand grips my first three fingers. Every so often, his eyes would lift up to watch L, and he would try to copy his every movements. The light of respect and admiration shines bright within his ocean blue orbs.

'This kid is going to be one interesting man.'

Another sigh passes my lips, catching L's attention. His midnight blue eyes lock with my own green, and I smile nonchalantly, shrugging. His steps slow as we enter the umbrage of the giant oak trees surround the house. "Ah, Mello, would you mind going and finding Near? Matt, Near, and yourself are required for a special job tonight." L equivocates, his thumb resting upon his lower lip. The child's eyes fill with sudden pride and he quickly sprints away, forgetting his qualms with the nebulous haired boy.

"Now then, what's occupying those thoughts of yours, my dear Sora?" A smile full of melancholy tugs at my lips. "I'm just thinking about what these children are going to like when they grow up. Mello's already idolizes you with such a callow determination, but he's already so grown up for his age. He's only 9, and he's had to give up so much of his childhood to solve cases. Gory, mayhem filled cases."

My rambling disconcerts the careful and voided mask of L's. His steps come to an abrupt halt, and his hand catches my arm in a gentle hold. "Sora," his voice drops into a dark and husky octave. "I know this worries you, I know it hurts you to watch them go off and decimate their childhoods, but," he suddenly falters, and looks up at me, his eyes telling me to understand. "They know what they've chosen to do. Just like we did." Truthfully, I know this, in the back of my mind, deep in the crevices of my anxiety I already know all of this. "It's still hard," I whisper faintly. Slowly, I lift my face to stare up at him, to make him understand the pain I feel knowing that the children I've known since they were more or less babies; that they are following our footsteps with a false idea of a grandiose lifestyle.

Suddenly, I find myself wrapped within his arms, caged to his chest. A solemn air floats around us as he comforts me, and I know. I know that he does understand, that it's painful for him as well. Gently, I return his hug, and squeeze.

"Thank you."

His head rests atop my own. "Why are you thanking me?"

Chuckling, I cast a glance up at him as I retreat from his warm embrace. "Because, once again, you were there to listen and comfort me."

A content smile fills his face as a red hue colors his cheeks. "You don't need to thank me for something I promised I would always do."

Wryly smirking, I loop my arm with his. "Then thank you for me being my friend."

* * *

XD AWWW, thank you for reading, please comment. Also, really sorry for my delay on updating. I've been very slumpish and writer blocked . so annoying.


End file.
